


The Waffle Iron

by Kurosaki224



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Dean Cooks, Gen, Sam reminisces, Wincest if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurosaki224/pseuds/Kurosaki224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving into the Men of Letters bunker, Sam does some thinking about how he can make it feel more like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waffle Iron

When they moved into the bunker, and Sam saw how much Dean enjoyed cooking, he decided to get him something. A simple housewarming gift, because that's what normal people do, right? And they finally had a home, like normal people. Sure, it was a secret bunker with a dungeon, firing range, and information on the strangest creatures barely known to man, but it was home now. And it was theirs; dust and all.  


One day when Dean managed to pull pancakes together from scratch, Sam remembered something he hadn't thought of in years: Dean standing awkwardly in the doorway of...what was her name... _Becky's_ apartment. With a waffle iron, of all things. And there was that little spark of interest in Dean's eyes, that little half smile that he only gets when he's trying not to geek out over something he likes.  


The next morning when Dean walks into their kitchen to start some coffee brewing, there's a big box with a green bow taped to it sitting next to their empty sink.  


"It's a waffle iron."  


Dean turns around and sees Sam leaning against the door frame. Looking back at the box on the counter, Dean realizes Sam is right, oddly enough.  


"A waffle iron?"  


"Yeah."  


Dean raises an eyebrow at Sam with a grin. "If you really wanted waffles, you know there's a Denny's back in town, right?" Sam shrugs.  


"I know. I just figured this'd be easier than driving to and from town every time we want waffles." Sam pauses for a moment. "Besides, no home is complete without a waffle iron, right? I thought you'd like the new addition to our kitchen."  


Dean contemplates the waffle iron for a minute. When he looks back at Sam with the same little half smile from that musty hallway years ago, Sam knows he did good.  


"Thanks Sammy."  


"You're welcome Dean."


End file.
